Termina
Termina, officially the Confederate Republic of Termina, is a confederal constitutional parliamentary republic located in Lymiria. Termina shares its eastern border with Hyrule, the only country to border to Termina. The country has the second lowest population in Lymiria with 7,424,592 inhabitants, only in front of Gamelon. Termina's climate is diverse as it's cold and snowy in the north, warm and tropical in the west, hot and dry in the east, and wet and humid in the south. These climate differences helped divide the country into four subdivisions known as states, each state having six counties. Immigrants of the early Hylian kingdom fled to Hyrule's western border and what is now Termina's eastern border, which at the time was unincorporated, to form a new settlement. The settlement was known as the Ikana Kingdom, located in Ikana Canyon in Eastern Termina. The kingdom thrived on expansion and warfare to sustain its existence. However, a bloody war with Hyrule resulted in the kingdom losing its power while ultimately leading to the deaths of hundreds. Hyrule then annexed the land and gave it the name "Termina." Some Hylian citizens took the opportunity to explore the new land, but most stayed close to the border of Termina and Hyrule. Religious springs and the rise of the idea of the Four Giants convinced many citizens to expand westward and establish villages in the rest of the territory. Termina would remain under Hylian control until around 1969 when the Hylian Spring occurred. Termina joined Gamelon and Koridai in a series of protests against Hyrule. Termina would later declare independence in 1970, a year after the protests began, and was the first of the three protesting countries to do so despite Hyrule refusing to recognize any of the territories as sovereign. Terminian senators met in Castle Town to discuss the legitimacy of their independence in 1972. After two long years of debates, quarrels, and duels, Hyrule reluctantly recognized Termina, as well as Gamelon, as a sovereign state. Termina originally copied Hyrule's monarch government, but a bill titled the New Republic and Confederation Act was passed in 1985 that established Termina as a confederate republic. Termina as of 2013 has a GDP of $105 billion and a GDP per capita of $14,142. Termina is a member of the Hylia Commonwealth alongside Gamelon and Hyrule. Despite this, Termina has close bonds with Gamelon but has shown strong animosity towards Hyrule. The country heavily relies on its fishing and agriculture sectors in order to sustain its economy. Termina has come under scrutiny from various human rights groups, namely the Organization for Rights to All People, with accusations of restriction of freedom of speech and vote rigging. The country has been slowly working to fix these violations in civil rights. Etymology History The Ikana Kingdom Colony of Hyrule Calls for independence Modern times Geography Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Political divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Eduation Health Culture Popular media Literature and arts Food Sports Category:Hylian-speaking countries or territoriesCategory:Confederal constitutional republicsCategory:RepublicsCategory:Countries in Lymiria